


Adopted by O2L

by GirlzRealm



Category: O2L, Our2ndLife, OurSecondLife - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlzRealm/pseuds/GirlzRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls.<br/>Two hard pasts.<br/>Both United and became sisters.<br/>Then 6 people came.<br/>They adopted the two best friends/sisters.<br/>They were accepted again.<br/>But then more curve balls are thrown their way.<br/>Will they get through it as a family or will they be torn apart?<br/>IDFK READ TO FIND OUT!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book that i ever published on a website. It was originally posted on my wattpad and is completed on there but is just going through some editing so if you want to check that out my wattpad is girlzrealm. I hope you enjoy the book!

_***Lilly's POV***_  
Hey! I'm Lilly and I'm 13. I have brown hair that ombrés into blue and like blue greeny colored eyes. I am about 5" 2' and I love to sing and dance. I do have my amount of issues though. I have self harmed for years and I either don't eat or I throw up all my food. I keep trying to recover but in the emd all i do is relapse. When i feel down and am trying to not hurt myself because all it causes is more pain, I make youtube videos. I either make gaming videos for my gaming channel or do DIYs and fun challenges on my "beauty" channel.

I am in the 7th grade because my parents wanted me to attend kindergarten twice for extra preparation otherwise I would be in 8th. I'm part tomboy and part girly girl. When I was young I lived in a very rich family. My mom was part of the fashion industry so she got payed very well. She was the reason I developed a girly side to me. My dad was part of a very big law firm so he was also payed very well. Growing up I would always get everything I wanted. I would ask for it and I got it handed to me. I always got judged for never having to earn things. I was called spoilt and was often used for my money throughout 4th and 5th grade. People would befriend me for it but I was always to oblivious to realize it. Also because of my YouTube channel people used me for fame then left one they got what they wanted. I was so naive. If you just saw me you would never know I was rich because my appearance didn't match it at all. I always wore graphic tees, leggings and skinny jeans and in the summer it was graphic tees and shorts. Name brand clothing wasn't important to me when I was younger so I got a lot of stuff from Kohl's.

When I was younger, around 6 years old, my mom went to the local bakery, because i asked for my favorite cupcake they sold there, but she was gone much longer than she usually was. I saw my dad watching tv so I went up and asked him where she was. He told me that she would be home soon when the tv program he was watching changed to cameras a few blocks away from the bakery, with it in the background. A woman on the tv was saying something about a shooting and then a picture of my mom popped up on the screen. I will always hear her voice in my head saying my mom, well known fashion icon, was shot and rushed to the hospital. As soon as she said that my dad told me to go get my coat and put on my shoes because we were going to see mommy. When we got there she was hooked up to various machines that I didn't know the function of. Before we left she told me to go into one of her drawers and at the top right of it under a bunch of clothes was something for me. Then dad sent me out to go sit with my grandma who was sitting in the waiting room so he could talk to mommy alone.

After we got home dad took me up to their room and I went to the drawer she told me to go to. Inside at the top right under her shirts were 2 little boxed wrapped in heart patterned paper. I took them out of the drawer and dad gave me a paper. I unfolded the paper and it had moms handwriting on it. The note read:

_**So you might be very confused on why I told you about the boxes in my drawer. I'm so sorry baby but that was the last time you were ever gonna see me. The bullet hit something in my body and even though the doctors took it out they said I had a limited time left. They couldn't do anything to save me sweetheart. So I was gonna give you these for your birthday which is coming up in a few months but I decided to do it now. In one of the boxes is a charm bracelet and every year on today dad will get you a new charm. In the other box is an infinity necklace with a heart in the middle. I will love you forever and I will be watching you from heaven. I will be your guardian angel from now on and you will always have our memories and me in your heart. I love you so much baby girl and I will miss you.** _  
_**~Love, Mommy** _

I opened the box on top and inside was the bracelet. I opened the heart charm up and it had a picture of me and her from our most recent girls day. On the other side there was a picture of all 3 of us and our dog who died when I was 4. 5 hours later during dinner the phone started ringing. I hopped out of my seat thinking it was one of my friends but when I answered it was the hospital saying my mom died. I remember hanging up and running back to my dad sobbing telling him what happened. It took months, almost a year, until i got over the death of her.

Then when I turned 9 my dad went to go to the store to pick some things up for my party which was in a couple of days. I stayed home because I still had a bit of the stomach bug from the past few days. I soon heard the phone ring from the kitchen as I was in the living room watching tv and eating soup. I put my soup down on the counter and walked into the kitchen picking up the phone seeing it was dads number. The man on the phone wasn't my dad but was someone telling me my dad was in a car crash and that he told the person to call me. Then i heard my dad telling me he loved me and to do everything i was told and they were picking up someone to get me.

I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it a guy in a nice shirt, a tie and dress pants asked if this was where my dad lived. I said yes and then he told me to pack all my stuff together. I ran upstairs to my parents room and took the biggest suitcase they had and shoved everything i could inside of it. When I managed to get everything that was most important to me into the suitcase, i grabbed my backpack and shoved whatever money i found in my parents room and my room into the smallest pocket and put my pillow and favorite blanket into it. I went downstairs and the man was sitting on the couch watching tv. When he saw me he took the suitcase and threw it into the trunk of his car and he told me to get in the back seat with the backpack. When i asked him where we were going he said to my now home but to sleep cause it was far from where my house was.

We ended up at an orphanage called Rainbows and Unicorns. DONT LET THE NAME FOOL YOU! THAT PLACE IS LEGIT HELL! When i went inside i was greeted with a woman who told me which room was mine. I dragged my suitcase upstairs, backpack on my back, and started looking for my room. The next few weeks consisted of me locking myself in my room and only coming out for my dad's funeral and to meet with the lawyer about mommy and dads will because they left me everything they had due to the only one alive and in this county in our family. Plus on moms side she didnt have any siblings and on dads side he hated his. I was also left their money so I was rich but hated flaunting it. I did a lot of research online about homes and stuff so I could know i was selling the house for what it was really worth. After the house was sold to a nice family we made a deal that I could visit because they had a daughter the same age as me.

When I got the money situated I had put it in the savings count my parents started for me and had the new house owners manage it for me until I was 18. Things started to slowly get better as tie went on. I still really missed my mom and dad so much but i was learning to survive in the orphanage with all the other girls. A few months later a girl named Molly came and she was put In a room with me. She had a similar background. In the beginning of 6th I decided to change up my look. I kept the style the same but I bought make up and dip dyed my brown hair blonde and Molly did hers green because her purple was wearing out. We were best friends that couldn't be separated no matter what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

*Molly's POV*  
Hi! I'm Molly and I'm 12. I have golden blonde hair which ombrés into a green color and blue eyes. I'm a big tomboy and I love lacrosse. Ever since I was little I have been obsessed with the sport. When I was little my dad got me a little fiddle stick and I would play with it all the time. In 4th-6th grade I was on a recreational team for my county. In fifth grade, I joined a club team to improve my skill.  
One time we were going to a tournament in Florida and my parents booked a later flight for reasons unknown to me. When we took off I was so excited. About an hour into the flight we heard someone come onto the intercom saying that there was a bit of turbulence so stay seated until it lightens a bit. A while after that the woman came back to announce that we were experiencing extreme turbulence and that we would have to get off the plane because it was unsafe.  
The plane was rapidly falling so my parents had me go first so I jumped with the parachute and I assumed they did too. When I first hit the ground there were ambulances everywhere and loading people into them. What felt like a few minutes later I heard an explosion and saw the plane fall into the ground nose first. Then an EMT came to me and carried me to an ambulance to be sent to the hospital. I kept asking if they knew anything about my parents but they said they knew nothing. When we got there I was pulled into a room in the ER and was told they had to do some x-rays. I ended up breaking my leg from landing on it the wrong way.   
While I was at the hospital I got used to crutches and leaned to go up and down stairs with them. About 2 days after the crash there was news that my parents didn't make it out of the crash alive. I was signed out of the hospital by a man who said he was a representative of the orphanage Rainbows and Unicorns. He said that we were going back to my house so I could pick up a few things to bring to the orphanage.  
I went into my room and used my biggest suitcase and shoved everything I deemed most important into it. When I went back outside to the car the man was on his phone waiting by the trunk. When he saw me he took my bag and put it into the trunk and told me that I could just have my backpack with me. He said that I could sleep on the way to the orphanage.  
I was shaken awake by the man and he told me that we were there. The outside of the orphanage looked friendly so I thought that maybe it wouldn't be too bad. I was told which room I was in by a lady at the front desk. I went up to the room she told me with my backpack on and the man carrying my suitcase behind me. When I got to the room I knocked on the door because it was closed and the man behind me left my suitcase at the door. I heard a quiet come in and I opened the door to see a girl lying down on the top bunk of a bunkbed. The room was big enough that there was still a lot of space for movement even with a bunk bed, what looked like to be a twin bed, two desks and two dressers. The twin bed had sheets and school stuff scattered about the top.  
"So what's your name?" The girl said hopping down from the bunk.

"I’m Molly. So I take it that this is my bed." I said pointing to the bunk.  
"Yup. Let me get my stuff off the top bunk real quick but feel free to set your stuff on the bottom." She said kindly.  As she started taking stuff off the top bunk I started to unpack all of my stuff and put my clothes away. Then I took out all my electronic things from my backpack and put them in the desk.  
When I finished the girl, who I still don't know the name of, asked what happened to my leg. I just said and accident and then asked for her name which was Lilly. The first week consisted of lots of meeting with lawyers about my parents will and said they left their possessions and money to me. They sold our house and set up a bank account for me. Dad worked at a high-end jewelry store and mom worked for Amazon so they had quite a bit of money.  
Over time Lilly and I got to know each other well. Multiple times we would stay up all night and have dance parties or just goof around. Girls from other rooms kept complaining about us so we were moved to a room on the 4th floor. The rooms there were bigger than the one we were in before and we had the floor to ourselves because as the lady, who turned out to be quite rude and sassy, said she didn't want us disrupting people with our childish antics.  
As we became friends we opened up to each other and told each other all of our secrets. We pulled pranks and made YouTube videos together. We even started a collab channel. Lilly and I always have each others backs and she helped me whenever lacrosse or planes were mentioned because of PTSD. We became inseparable and were called the monsters or the terrible two around the orphanage. We had a special bond that would never break no matter what.  



	3. Chapter 3

*Lilly's POV*  
When Molly and I met it seemed as if everything was getting better then it was before. We both helped each other in many different ways. She helped me with my loss and I helped her with her loss. We became so close that we called each other sisters. We were inseparable.  
When we started getting to know each other we found out that we were both real big pranksters so we decided to play a prank on some of the girls. We took some random stuff like silly string, glue, and toilet paper and I led Molly to the two queen bees room.   
I found out the queen bees of the orphanage were two girls named Kaya and Carly, who conveniently for us, shared a room. They were at their school lessons so we snuck into their room and sprayed silly string and glue all over and then threw the toilet paper all over the room. In their room we found a bubble machine so we turned it on and bubbles went everywhere. We took their shampoo and body wash and poured it out everywhere making a slippery, bubbly, sticky, stringy mess.  
We left the room when we were finished and ran up 4 flights of stairs to our "office" room laughing so hard. When we heard feet pounding up the stairs, we knew that they came back and saw what their room looked like. We pretended that we were doing homework for our lessons that was due next week when they barged into our "office" room and started screaming at us while we were laughing.   
"YOU TWO!" Carly and kaya both yelled.   
"GIRLS!" Kaya yelled.   
Then we saw their pack of populars enter the room and they surrounded us. We didn't know what to do because we were both still doubled over laughing, half out of fear and half out of the reaction they had because it was a really funny prank. Some of the girls grabbed us causing us to stop laughing and we looked at each other in fear not knowing what was going to happen next.   
The girls dragged us down the stairs and outside, nobody messing with them because they were either afraid of them or they adored them too much to care what was going on. They took us to an alley behind the orphanage and dropped us on the concrete and let me just say, concrete is really hard.  
*Molly’s POV*  
When they dropped us on the concrete I winced in pain. It hurt like hell considering they had us held up by our arms and legs carrying us and then literally dropped us when were were like 1 or 2 feet off the ground. The they surrounded us in a circle again and Lilly, one of the most confident people I know, looked so vulnerable the moment her back hit the ground. I have only known her for a short amount of time but I wanted to protect her as much as I could from anything that could hurt her.   
We both looked at each other and swallowed thickly, looking up at the girls surrounding us trying to look as strong as we could. We were still on the ground and as soon as I tried to get up I was kicked in the stomach and fell back down in pain. Lily tried getting up and when Carly was about to kick her, she bent back and pulled Carly's foot making her fall onto the hard surface with us.   
Then another girl named Esmeralda tried to attack her and again she dodged the attack and got up and flipped her over her left shoulder. This gave me the chance to help her attack the others. It ended up in a full out 8 against 2 fight. We lost the fight but got some pretty good hits in on the other girls. When we were able to get up, we walked back inside and saw the girls talking to the owner of Rainbows and Unicorns. We were called over and the lady dragged Lilly and I by our hair into a room they normally used for adoptions.   
"Why on earth did you attack them? What have those girls ever done to you?" she asked us, sternness evident in her voice.  
"Really? Why did we attack them? They literally picked us up and took us to an alley and when I tried to get up one of them kicked me in the stomach. We acted in self defense." I snapped back.  
"You two are in so much trouble. I swear you two will never get adopted if you keep pulling stunts like these. If I hear one more complaint about you two, I will not hesitate discipline you myself." She said towering above us with a very intimidating look.. I was actually quite scared now and Lilly was practically having a seizure from shaking so much.   
"Go clean yourselves up." She said while opening the door of the room and then shoved Lilly and I out of the room. We went to our floor and both showered and got changed in clean clothes when Lilly spoke up for the first time. "I'm sorry Molly. I didn't know that would happen." Lilly admitted.   
"It's okay Lil, you didn't know. Besides that was a great prank and was really funny until we got beat up" I said laughing trying to lighten the mood. "But the past is the past. We can only live in the now and I will love living in the now as long as it's with sister/best friend." I say linking my arm with hers and we go down to eat dinner.  


**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY! Okay so this chapter is background information about lilly and the next chapter is going to be about Molly. Sorry it's short but it's just an intro so yeah!   
> ILY AND
> 
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
